Mr CEO, Please be my lover!
by Kuroi Sora18
Summary: CEO Uchiha Sasuke - spesies pemuda risih penyandang tuna asmara mencoba mencari peruntungan cinta di sebuah bar. Entah disebut hoki atau apes dia malah bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto-si host mata duitan yang ternyata seorang pelajar SMU!
1. Chapter 1 : Mr. CEO and Host

**Otto, 21.45PM**

Segerombolan orang nampak berlari - berpencar mencari seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Kalian menemukannya?" tanya seorang dengan stelan serba hitam kepada kelima rekannya dengan pakaian serupa.

"Tidak. Dia pasti sudah lari dari tempat ini."

"Baiklah, kita cari dia lagi sampai ketemu!"

Tak lama segerombolan orang perpakaian serba hitam pun pergi dari area taman itu.

Saat orang-orang itu sudah pergi, sesosok pemuda rupawan bersurai pirang dengan manik biru terjun dari salah satu pohon di taman itu.

"Huh...untung saja mereka sudah pergi!"

Pemuda itu beberapa kali menepuk-nepukan tangannya untuk membersihkan pakaiannya dari dedaunan.

Kenalkan dia Uzumaki Naruto. 17 tahun, siswa tahun ketiga di Konoha Gakuen dan seorang **Host.** Getaran ponsel disaku celananya membuat dia mengumpat di sela-sela pelariannya. Dari Kiba. Buru-buru Naruto mengangkat panggilan itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Ada apa?!" serunya setelah Naruto berhasil kabur dengan sebuah bis yang lewat di depannya. Untung dia hafal jadwal bis terakhir yang lewat di taman itu.

'Bagaimana dengan acara kencannya, sobat?'Naruto mendengus. Pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan baginya. Dia bisa dengan jelas mendengar jika sahabatnya itu sedang sibuk menahan tawa.

" _Go to the hell!_ Siapa yang mengira jika aku mengencani putri walikota, bodoh! Semuanya gagal gara-gara kau!"

Akhirnya Kiba tertawa. Dia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi.

'Maaf kawan. Aku lupa mengenai banyaknya 'lalat' yang mengawasi gadis itu.Bagaimana dengan hasilnya? Bagi aku separuhnya ya!'

"Idiot!" maki Naruto sekali lagi. Dia tidak perlu sungkan berkata kasar karena hanya dia satu-satunya penumpang yang ada di bis itu. "Enak saja kalau bicara! Aku hampir saja mati konyol dihajar orang-orang berbaju hitam itu gara-gara kau tidak becus mencari informasi, dasar bodoh!"

'Ya ya! Tapi tetap saja aku yang mengenalkan dia kepadamu kan? Lagi pula gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu sangat cantik bukan?'

Sekali lagi dengusan kasar mengudara. Memang Kiba tak pernah salah dalam memilih klien. Hanya saja dia bertindak terlalu barani dengan mengenalkannya kepada putri walikota.

"Ya setidaknya beberapa waktu lalu aku menganggapnya sebagai ladang duit yang cukup bagus sampai orang-orang berbaju hitam itu mengerjarku. Aku harap wajahku tidak dicetak di kertas buram yang tertempel di tembok lapangan atau tiang listrik."

'Ahh...mau kucarikan yang seperti itu lagi?'

"Tunggu saja sampai aku meninju kepalamu di sekolah besok."

'Eh?!!'

TUT! Sambungan telepon itu pun Naruto putus secara sepihak.Nampaknya hari ini dia tidak sepenuhnya beruntung. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat berisi uang dari saku jasnya. Cuma 1 juta yen. Setidaknya tangkapan hari ini cukup memuaskan meskipun dia sampai dikejar-kejar orang seperti seorang pencuri. Ya, pencuri hati lebih tepatnya.

 **Mr. CEO, Please be my lover!**

 **NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Kuroi Sora18**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Genre : sepertinya Drama saja.**

 **Summary : CEO Uchiha Sasuke - spesies pemuda risih penyandang tuna asmara mencoba mencari peruntungan cinta di sebuah bar. Entah disebut hoki atau apes dia malah bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto -si host mata duitan yang ternyata seorang pelajar SMU!**

 **WARNING!!!**

 **DONT LIKE,DONT READ! Fic ini mengandung unsur humu/Shounen-ai/BL/alur gaje/update ngaret/typo menjamur/sudah pasti OOC/diksi kacau. Bagi yang alergi dengan konten fic ini, dengan damai author persilahkan untuk klik tombol BACK di layar masing-masing. Jika setelah membaca warning ini, kalian ngeyel juga membaca fic ini dan menghujat fic saya. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!!! So...**

 **Let's** **enjoy!**

.

.

 _ **Chapter 1 : Mr. Ceo and Host**_

Mendesah lelah. Itulah yang Sasuke lakukan saat Shikamaru lagi-lagi menerjang ruangannya tanpa basa-basi dengan setumpuk dokumen di tangannya.

"Apa lagi ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lemas saat pemuda dengan kuciran rambut mirip nanas itu meletakan dokumen-dokumen itu di meja kerjanya.

Ini Uchiha Sasuke. 25 tahun. Seorang CEO perusahaan properti yang terkenal. Mapan, kaya, jenius, dan tampan. Begitu sempurna. Setidaknya jika predikat Pangeran Jones dari Kutub itu hilang dari belakang namanya.

Namun moodnya memburuk saat lagi-lagi Shikamaru kawannya itu membawa kembali dokumen-dokumen sialan yang harus dia kerjakan. Demi apa Sasuke bahkan sampai melewatkan makan siangnya hanya untuk bercumbu ria dengan dokumen sialan itu.

"Perusahaan akan memulai proyek besar akhir bulan ini. Wajar jika banyak proposal yang harus kau periksa dan ditanda tangani." jawab Shikamaru. 25 tahun. Jabatannya di kantor sebagai Asisten Sasuke (kalau tidak mau disebut _babu,_ _kacung, pesuruh dll.)_ dan mempunyai status yang sama dengan Sasuke yaitu Jones alias jomblo ngenes.

Shikamaru menarik tempat duduk di depan Sasuke. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot bicara sopan dengan Sasuke karena dia adalah temannya semenjak masih berkalung tempat minum. Meskipun Sasuke akan menekuk wajahnya saat Shikamaru bicara menyebalkan kepadanya. Misalnya saja saat Shikamaru secara terang-terangan mengatainya gila, idiot atau bodoh di hadapan banyak orang.

"Kau tahu, sekarang aku paham kenapa _aniki_ tidak mau mengambil alih perusahaan _Tou-san._ Dokumen ini benar-benar membuatku muak."

"Oh baiklah. Apa kau akan bilang jika kau menyesal?" ujar Shikamaru sembari merotasi kedua netranya.

"Menyesal tak ada gunanya sekarang. Adakah dokumen yang lainnya selain ini?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Oh baguslah. Setelah ini aku akan pulang dan tidur sepuasku."

"Tapi hari ini - tepatnya jam tiga sore kau ada janji dengan klien dari Tokyo di ruang _meeting._ "

Dan senyum kebahagiaan Sasuke mendadak lenyap dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

.

"Wah kau dapat jam tangan baru, Naruto?"

Naruto mendongkak mendapati Inuzuka Kiba - teman sekelasnya sesama host, memandangnya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah jahil. Mungkin dia mencoba membuat Kiba berdecak iri setelah melihat _Rolex Yacht Master_ miliknya.

"Kali ini siapa lagi yang kau peras, Naru?"

"Hei, aku tidak suka disebut memeras." si pirang mendengus sebal. Dia menutup buku dan menompang dagunya kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku hanya bertemu dengan wanita kesepian, dia menyukaiku dan memberikanku hadiah ini. Apa itu disebut memeras?"

"Oh baiklah, sobat! Aku percaya kepadamu." Kiba hanya meringis saat Naruto hanya menatap sebal kearahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa wanita itu? Kupikir pelangganmu itu kebanyakan pria-pria tua yang banyak uang yang suka datang ke bar?"

"Ugh, kau mengejekku ya?"

Lagi-lagi Kiba hanya meringis menanggapinya.

"Kau tahu Kurenai Yuuhi? Ya minggu lalu dia yang memeriku jam tangan ini. Keren, bukan?"

"Ya ampun, kau mengencani artis senior itu? Dia bahkan hampir seumuran dengan ibuku."

"Ah, siapa peduli. Dia bahkan hampir mengajakku menikah, tapi aku menolaknya karena aku bilang jika aku masih ingin menikmati masa muda."

"Bohong sekali. Jelas-jelas kau hanya seorang bocah SMA." ujar Kiba dengan nada mencibir. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh.

" _Well,_ beginilah caraku bertahan hidup. Lagi pula aku membuat orang lain tersenyum. Itu pekerjaan yang sangat mulia, tahu!"

"Hanya orang idiot yang menganggap pekerjaan itu adalah pekerjaan yang mulia. Kau bahkan hampir mati karena dikejar segerombolan orang."

"Dan itu semua salahmu! Kau masih punya hutang 1 tonjokan kepadaku!"

Dan Kiba lekas kembali ke tempat duduknya begitu Naruto sudah siap mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala sahabatnya.

.

.

.

 **LEXUS, Konoha 09.45 PM...**

Sasuke memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di lantai _basement_ sebuah diskotik yang terkenal di Konoha. Malam ini setelah selesai menghadiri _meeting_ di kantor klien, Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa butuh hiburan. Dan begitu _meeting_ selesai, dia langsung tancap gas menuju **LEXUS** \- diskotik besar milik salah satu relasinya di Konoha.

Sasuke agak menyerngit saat suara musik mengalun keras seperti berusaha mendobrak gendang telinganya. Bau asap rokok dan nampak serta aroma minuman beralkohol pun tak luput dari indra penciumannya. Manik kelamnya menelusuri segala penjuru diskotik yang nampak sangat ramai di waktu orang tidur seperti ini.

"Hei, kau menghalangi jalan!"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat dia merasa bahu tegapnya ditepuk seseorang dari belakang. Saat dia menoleh, dia mendapati seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan stelan kemeja biru serta blazer dan celana berwarna putih telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah cemberut. Sasuke terpaku melihat pria itu. Dia begitu menawan meskipun tingginya tidak memenuhi standar jika dikatakan sebagai pria dewasa. Bahkan dia terlihat seperti seorang remaja tanggung yang memasuki tempat hiburan malam seperti ini. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Hei, kau dengar aku?!"

Sasuke melangkah mundur saat wajah dengan manik biru itu mendongkak -mendekat kearahnya sembari melambaikan telapak tangan mungilnya.

 _"Gomen."_

Mundur beberapa langkah dan Sasuke membiarkan pria mungil itu melewatinya dengan langkah santai tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

.

"Oho! Kau benar-benar datang!"

Dari ambang pintu Sasuke bisa melihat teman-temannya semasa kuliahnya berkumpul. Suigetsu, Juugo dan wanita genit bersurai merah yang terobsesi padanya -Karin. Suigetsu -pemuda dengan surai perak itu berseru yang paling heboh. Dia berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti monyet saat Sasuke melambaikan tangannya sekilas kearahnya.

"Kupikir kau akan mengabaikan undanganku dan memilih untuk bercinta dengan dokumen tercintamu itu, _men_!" Suigetsu berbaik hati menjemput Sasuke yang masih terpaku di depan pintu masuk dan menggiringnya untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku hanya sedikit jenuh. Terima kasih atas undangannya. Karin, jangan coba-coba menciumku!"

Seketika itu juga wanita _sexy_ bersurai merah dengan dress ketat berwarna _baby violet_ itu menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Padahal aku berharap kau kan menyambut ciumanku dengan mesra. Aku kan kangen sekali kepadamu, Sasuke-kyuun!"

Suigetsu menyerngit jijik.

"Dia berbohong! Minggu lalu aku melihatnya sedang berkencan dengan pria di Suna. Dia tidak benar-benar merindukanmu, sobat!" ujar Suigetsu dengan nada bisikan. Namun masih bisa didengar Karin hingga membuat wanita itu marah besar.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada Sasuke-kun, brengsek?!"

Sasuke mendengus. Kelakuan sahabatnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat."

Menghiraukan dua sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk bertengkar, Sasuke menghampiri Juugo dan duduk di sebelahnya. Di antara semua sahabatnya, Sasuke merasa Juugo-lah yang paling mengerti dirinya. Juga yang paling _waras_ sejauh ini.

"Sudah kubilang jika aku hanya sedikit merasa jenuh."

"Kalau begitu, mau pesan minuman? Karena baru-baru ini aku punya pekerjaan bagus, biar aku traktir kalian."

Tawaran dari Suigetsu membuat Karin yang sedang menjambak rambut Suigetsu, berseru semangat dan memeluk pria bersurai perak itu dengan erat.

Namun saat Sasuke berniat memesan minumannya, teriakan Karin memecah perhatiannya.

"Naru-chan!" -si pria mungil.

Dan mereka pun kembali bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

"GYYAAAA!!!"

 **BRUKK!!!**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sasuke terpaksa mencium dinginnya lantai karena ada orang gila yang berani-beraninya menendang pantatnya hingga dia harus terjerembab jatuh menghantam lantai.

"Urusai!!" seru Sasuke. Dia menggosok-gosok wajahnya kasar. Rasa kantuk dan pusing membuat kepalanya serasa berputar-putar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pertanyaan semacam itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya saat dirinya mendapati pria mungil yang dia ketahui semalam dari Karin adalah keponakannya. Uzumaki Naruto - si _host_ nomor satu itu dalam keadaan telanjang di kamarnya -tunggu! Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya dengan erat. Dia merasa ada yang salah dengan ingatannya. Atau sebenarnya dia masih bermimpi? Namun lemparan bantal yang mengenai kepalanya dengan telak cukup membuktikan jika dia sepenuhnya berada di dunia nyata. Dia, di kamar apartemennya bersama dengan seorang pria yang belum genap sehari dikenalnya, dan mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

"Mana kutahu, om om mesum!"

"Jangan mengataiku mesum!" ujar Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Dia bangkit dari lantai dan mulai menganalisa keadaan . Sial! Minuman yang diberikan Suigetsu membuat kepalanya seperti terbentur benda keras.

"Kalau bukan mesum, kenapa kau malah membawaku ke tempatmu dan menelanjangiku?"

Mengerang frustasi, Sasuke menyibak paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto dalam satu tarikan. _Shit!_ Dia benar-benar telanjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke tidak tahu salahnya apa. Hari ini dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan keadaan yang tengah menimpanya.Dia masih ingat dengan jelas, dia bertemu dengan seorang pria - ralat! Lima menit yang lalu Sasuke bahkan hampir terkena serangan jantung dadakan saat pria manis yang dia temui itu mengaku sebagai seorang pelajar SMU yang berprofesi sebagai seorang _host._ Sasuke juga ingat tidak ada kesan

spesial kecuali betapa manis serta berisiknya bocah itu.

Berkacak pinggang, Sasuke menatap intens kearah objek kuning yang masih bersiaga di atas ranjang dengan sebuah guling di tangannya.

"Dengar! Berhentilah bersikap jika akulah yang bersalah disini."

"Mesum!" ujar Naruto dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya saat Naruto dengan seenak jidat memvonisnya sebagai pria mesum.

"Aku tidak mesum, bocah!"

"Tapi kau menelanjangiku!"

"Bagian aku menelanjangimu itu aku sama sekali tidak ingat! Jadi maaf saja! Atau...bisa jadi kau yang telanjang sendiri lalu menelanjangiku?" ujar Sasuke. Dia menghindar dengan gesit saat Naruto kembali melemparinya dengan bantal.

"Jangan mengada-ada! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!"

"Huh? Kalau tidak, kenapa pelajar SMU sepertimu bisa bekerja di tempat hiburan malam seperti itu?"

Sasuke mengukir senyum menyebalkan di wajahnya. Membuat Naruto sukses mengeram marah. Dia melempar Sasuke dengan sebuah guling. Namun dengan reflek luar biasanya, lagi-lagi Sasuke berhasil menghindar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Asal kau tahu, walaupun aku seorang _host,_ tapi aku tidak pernah menjual tubuhku. Ingat itu!"

"Lalu maumu apa?"

Dahi Naruto mengkerut dalam. Tak lama seringai licik nampak muncul di bibir mungilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Author's Note :_

 _Haloo, semua lama tidak berjumpa! Saya kembali dengan fic baru! Ahh, saya tahu ada banyak dari kalian yang menanyakan kenapa saya selalu muncul dengan fic baru dan menelantarkan fic multichap saya sebelumnya. Saya sedang mencoba menyelesaikannya, tapi karena satu dan lain hal saya sulit merampungkannya dalam waktu cepat. Bahkan saya sempat berniat Discountinue karena saya tidak yakin mampu menyelesaikanya. Malah sempat juga mau hapus akun gara-gara down ada yang menghujat saya lewat PM dengan kata-kata ***mulia***_ _dia. Apakah hobi saya ini aneh? Menjijikan? Ah...tapi saya teringat dengan review-review reader yang menyukai fic saya. Itu membuat saya senang dan berpikir ulang untuk tidak menghapus akun ini. Ini adalah hobby saya dan cara saya melepaskan stress dari pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk menyimpan akun ini untuk menuangkan ide dan inspirasi saya. Dan untuk fic-fic multichapter saya yang lain, mungkin akan lama atau bahkan sangat lama, tapi saya akan berusahan menyelesaikannya meskipun hasilnya tidak memuaskan seperti yang kalian harapkan. Mungkin segitu saja, semoga kalian senang dan terhibur... Untuk semuanya yang sudah mendukung saya, saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih..._

 _Keep your smile and be happy!_

 _:D_

 _ **Kuroi Sora18**_

 _ **log out ...**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Be my lover!

"Huh? Kalau tidak, kenapa pelajar SMU sepertimu bisa bekerja di tempat hiburan malam seperti itu?"

Sasuke mengukir senyum menyebalkan di wajahnya. Membuat Naruto sukses mengeram marah. Dia melempar Sasuke dengan sebuah guling. Namun dengan reflek luar biasanya, lagi-lagi Sasuke berhasil menghindar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Asal kau tahu, walaupun aku seorang host, tapi aku tidak pernah menjual tubuhku. Ingat itu!"

"Lalu maumu apa?"

Dahi Naruto mengkerut dalam. Tak lama seringai licik nampak muncul di bibir mungilnya.

 **Mr. CEO, Please be my lover!**

 **NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Kuroi Sora18**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Genre : sepertinya Drama saja.**

 **Summary : CEO Uchiha Sasuke - spesies pemuda risih penyandang tuna asmara mencoba mencari peruntungan cinta di sebuah bar. Entah disebut hoki atau apes dia malah bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto -si host mata duitan yang ternyata seorang pelajar SMU!**

 **WARNING!!!**

 **DONT LIKE,DONT READ! Fic ini mengandung unsur humu/Shounen-ai/BL/alur gaje/update ngaret/typo menjamur/sudah pasti OOC/diksi kacau. Bagi yang alergi dengan konten fic ini, dengan damai author persilahkan untuk klik tombol BACK di layar masing-masing. Jika setelah membaca warning ini, kalian ngeyel juga membaca fic ini dan menghujat fic saya. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!!! So...**

 **Let's enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2 :** **Be my lover!**

Naruto melangkah riang sembari memandang foto yang baru saja Karin kirimkan kepadanya. Terlihat jelas disana ada potret seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang tidur bersama pemuda pirang yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Meski agak memalukan, tapi aku dapat ini-"

Naruto merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengambil sebuah kartu nama dengan desain cukup berlebihan untuk ukuran sebuah kartu nama. Uchiha Sasuke, CEO Uchiha Corporation. Dan dia mendapat tangkapan besar.

Drrttttt...Drrtttt...Drrrttt...

Getaran ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Naruto yang sedang asyik mengamati kartu nama itu.

Dia tersenyum lebar saat mendapati nama Karin di layar ponselnya.

" _Moshi-moshi. Ohayou, Karin-neesan?_ "

'Wah tumben sekali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak, nampaknya kau sedang senang hari ini.'

"Hmm, tentu saja! Berkat Karin-neesan, aku dapat tangkapan besar hari ini."

'Yah, aku cuma mau minta maaf saja karena meninggalkanmu di apartemen Sasuke-kun sendirian. Apa dia melakukan hal aneh kepadamu? Kau tahu, kalian berdua sama-sama mabuk berat jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkanmu disana. Dan aku tak menyangka kau minum minuman keras. Aku jamin, ibumu bisa murka kalau tahu soal ini.'

Naruto tertawa hambar. Dia bisa merasakan kemurkaan ibunya jika tahu dia minum minuman keras dan bekerja sambilan sebagai seorang _host_.

"Ahaha...aku tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting jangan sampai ibuku tahu soal ini."

'Baiklah! Ngomong-ngomong, apa Sasuke-kun tahu aku yang membawamu ke apartemennya?'

"Tidak-tidak! Kau tenang saja! Meskipun dia pada awalnya marah-marah tidak jelas, pada akhirnya dia memberiku kartu namanya." Naruto terkikik di akhir kalimatnya. Nampaknya rencananya akan berhasil.

"Tapi memangnya tidak apa-apa memeras dia?"

Mendengar Karin tertawa renyah membuat Naruto tahu jika wanita bersurai merah itu tidak mempunyai rasa menyesal di dalam dirinya.

' _Daijoubu!_ Anggap saja itu sebagai pelajaran karena dia pernah menolak cintaku. Hei nak, transfer setengahnya jika Sasuke-kun memberimu uang ya! Aku sudah membantumu untuk mendapatkan foto itu.'

"Hieee...aku yang menanggung malu, tapi bagianmu besar sekali."

'Baiklah 35%.'

"Ugh...ya sudah! Lagi pula sepertinya pria bernama Sasuke itu sangat kaya. Jadi mungkin aku akan meminta sedikit lebih besar."

'Oke! Aku akan menutup telepon ini, pulsaku akan habis. Aku perlu pengiritan ektra bulan ini karena pacarku memutuskanku. _Jaa ne~_ '

Setelah menutup telepon, Naruto dikagetkan dengan kemunculan mobil mewah bergaya klasik berhenti di depan apartemen Sasuke. Tak lama seorang pria matang bersurai hitam kelam sebahu keluar dari dalamnya. Pria itu sedikit melirik kearahnya lalu tersenyum tipis. Dan ketika itu juga jantung Naruto seakan meledak bagaikan kembang api.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha -anak sulung dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto dibuat heran dengan adiknya yang sibuk mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Kamarnya sendiri bahkan tidak lebih buruk dari sebuah kapal pecah. Dan Itachi bisa melihat sebuah guling tersampir apik di atas lemari di pojok ruangan. Bagaimana caranya guling itu bisa sampai kesana?

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau bahkan sampai tidak sadar aku ada disini semenjak 5 menit yang lalu."

"Arrgh... aku sedang kesal hari ini!"

Itachi mengapit dagunya sambil mengangguk-angguk. Jadi itu sebab adanya topan lokal di kamar Sasuke?

"Berani-beraninya bocah pirang itu memerasku!" ujar Sasuke sambil mengeram marah. Kaki jenjangnya menghentak keras ubin di bawahnya karena kesal.

"Oh, jadi pria manis berambut pirang di depan lobby itu temanmu?"

Pelototan tajam dari Sasuke nampaknya menjadi tanda jika persepsinya tentang 'pertemanan' itu salah.

"Yang benar saja!" Sasuke berdecak sebal. "Si mata duitan itu bahkan berani-beraninya memerasku. Dia bahkan merampas semua uang tunaiku hingga dompetku kosong."

"Kau tidak melaporkannya ke polisi?" ujar Itachi. Pria itu melangkah memungut dompet Sasuke yang teronggok begitu saja dilantai dengan wajah miris. Benar-benar tak bersisa.

"Terkutuklah hukum dinegara ini! Dia bahkan masih pelajar SMU, polisi akan melepas anak itu karena dia masih dibawah umur."

"Ahh...begitu."

"Lagipula jika aku melapor ke polisi, aku yang akan terkena getahnya karena tadi pagi aku mendapati diriku tidur bersamanya. Dan kami bedua sama-sama telanjang."

"Sungguh? Kau meniduri anak dibawah umur? Aku tidak tahu selera adikku yang satu ini." ujar Itachi dengan wajah ngeri.

"Kau bercanda?! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan i-itu! Aku bahkan masih sangat kesal saat dia menyebutku pria mesum dan memporak-porandakan kamar apartemenku!"

"Sepertinya dia anak yang menarik. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu banyak mengeluakan ekspresi. Dan itu bukti jika adikku memang bukan gunung batu berjalan."

Sasuke mendelik kesal mendengar kata-kata kakaknya. Ayolah, apa kedatangannya itu hanya untuk mengolok-oloknya?

"Ada urusan apa kemari?"

"Oh, aku hanya datang untuk melihat keadaanmu. Dan melihatmu seperti ini, nampaknya kau sangat sehat."

Sasuke mendengus. Ada angin apa kakaknya repot-repot datang untuk melihat keadaannya? Memangnya dia anak kecil?

"Sudahlah katakan saja keperluanmu yang sebenarnya! Aku tahu kau tidak akan datang kemari kalau tidak ada keperluan yang benar-benar penting."

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan beranjak untuk mengambil tempat duduk diatas tempat tidur Sasuke yang berantakan.

"Kudengar dari Shikamaru, kau datang ke LEXUS?"

Sasuke yang sedang memunguti bantal yang berserakan tiba-tiba terpaku dengan wajah heran.

"Apa dia sekarang bekerja menjadi mata-matamu?"

"Hmm..." Itachi menghendikan bahunya. Membuat Sasuke memutar matanya-jengah. Shikamaru sialan! Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesana? Menurutku kau bukan tipe orang yang senang datang ke tempat seperti itu."

"Aku hanya diundang teman. Kau pikir aku seculun itu tidak pernah kesana huh? Aku hanya sedang apes saja bertemu bocah menyebalkan itu disana."

"Hoo..." Itachi tersenyum lebar. Nampaknya ia mulai tertarik dengan obrolan itu.

"Kau bilang dia pelajar SMU, bagaimana bisa dia datang kesana?"

"Mana kutahu! Dia masuk begitu saja seolah-olah tempat itu adalah tempat bermainnya."

Itachi menompang dagunya.

"Jadi, apakah kau tahu siapa namanya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tau dia dipanggil 'Naru' dan dia seorang pelajar SMU. Dan jika kau datang kemari hanya untuk memperburuk pagiku, lebih baik kau pulang saja!"

"Uh, dinginnya! Kalau begini aku jadi merindukan sosok adik kecilku yang manis. Dia bahkan pernah melarangku pergi ke sekolah sampai kau menarik celanaku hingga melorot."

Sasuke mengerang kesal. Demi apa, bahkan Sasuke merasa ingin gantung diri hanya karena mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

"Naru ya? Hmm...aku punya kenalan di LEXUS, kurasa dia bisa membantumu mencari anak itu."

.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri sebuah mobil lamborgini berwarna hitam di depan gerbang yang sukses menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Nampak Sasuke Uchiha berdiri disamping badan mobil dengan kemeja kantor yang masih melekat di tubuh atletisnya.

 _"Osoi!"_ omel Sasuke begitu Naruto sampai di depannya dengan wajah cengengesan.

"Maaf. Aku ada tambahan pelajaran mendadak hari ini. Lagi pula kenapa kau datang kesini? Darimana kau tahu aku-"

"Huh! Kau meremehkan kemampuan mencari informasiku?" Dengan wajah angkuh, Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku celananya dan membaca tulisan yang ada disana. "Jadi, namamu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun. Siswa tahun ke-3 di Konoha Gakuen. Pindah ke Konoha 6 bulan lalu dan tinggal di-"

"CUKUUPP!!!" Naruto berteriak kerasa sambil mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau sudah tahu semuanya untuk apa aku bersembunyi lagi? Berikan aku 50 juta yen, dan semuanya akan beres. Aku juga tidak akan muncul di depanmu lagi."

"Kau berani-beraninya memerasku!"

"Aku tidak memerasmu! Dibandingkan harga diriku yang kau nodai, jumlah itu sama sekali belum apa-apa! Lagi pula kau CEO perusahaan terkenal, kurasa 50 juta yen itu jumlah yang sangat kecil untukmu."

Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya pun menyeret Naruto untuk memasuki mobil.

"Hei bocah tengik, kau pikir aku akan termakan oleh trik bodohmu huh?"

"Ya sudah foto itu akan tersebar. Hmm... kira-kira, apa judul _headline_ yang tepat untuk koran besok pagi ya?"

"Kau berani-beraninya..."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Dia menatap tajam sosok pirang di depannya yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana aku tahu, jika mungkin saja kau sudah menggandakan foto itu tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Oh,ayolah! Untuk apa aku berlama-lama berurusan denganmu? Kalau fotonya tersebar, aku juga yang repot bodoh!"

"Kau mengataiku bodoh! Selisih umur kita bahkan hampir 10 tahun! Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Memangnya aku peduli?" Naruto menghendikan bahunya acuh. "Untuk apa aku bersikap sopan kepada orang mesum sepertimu."

Sasuke kembali mengeram marah.

"Jangan seenaknya saja mengataiku mesum, bocah tengik! Kau selalu saja beranggapan jika aku yang melecehkanmu. Rasanya saja aku sama sekali tidak ingat."

Pembelaan Sasuke tak ayal membuat pipi Naruto bersemu merah. Dia menuding pria _raven_ di depannya dengan marah-marah.

"D-dasar _ojisan_ mesum! Kau bahkan sampai mengingat-ingat rasanya!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dia merasa jengah dengan obrolan absurd mereka. Apa lagi ada banyak pasang mata yang menatap aneh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Berhentilah membahas ini! Kau membuatku jadi seperti orang bodoh."

"Ya! Kau memang orang bodoh. Si Bodoh Mesum Pedophil."

 **TWICH!**

Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat. Emosinya mendadak meluap hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau..."

 **BLETAK!!!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah!" Sasuke melipat kaki- duduk dengan angkuh sembari menatap kearah seorang pelajar SMU yang sedang menikmati es krimnya. Kini mereka berdua pindah ke kafe yang terletak di dekat sekolah Naruto agar mereka bisa membicarkan masalah mereka tanpa mencuri perhatian banyak orang.

"Sekarang katakan kepadaku apa yang kau mau. Aku tidak ingin masalah inj menjadi panjang." ujar Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebelum itu, boleh aku pesan es krim lagi? Ini enak sekali."

Sasuke kembali merotasi kedua netra kelamnya.

"Terserah!"

Dan Naruto sukses bersorak gembira setelahnya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku apa maumu yang sebenarnya?"

"Oh! Sebenarnya aku punya dua permintaan untuk itu."

Sasuke berdecih. "Itu terlalu banyak untuk sebuah foto."

"Enak saja! Itu belum seberapa dibandingkan rasa maluku. Apalagi kau sudah merebut **'kesucianku'**." ujar Naruto dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke mengeram dengan wajah panik saat beberapa pengunjung kafe nampak melihat kearahnya.

"Apa?! Jangan mengada-ada kau bocah! Aku sama sekali tidak merebut apapun darimu!"

Pria bersurai _raven_ itu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ah, sekarang aku merasa bodoh sudah menurutimu sejauh ini!"

"Masih mau mengelak?"

"..." Sasuke masih diam saja. Dia sedikit heran saat Naruto nampak menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum-

"Huwaaaa...paman ini jahat sekali! Siapa saja, tolong aku~"

Manik hitam Sasuke membulat -terkejut. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Beberapa pengunjung mulai ribut dan kompak menatap kearah mereka dengan berbagai macam tatapan.

"Hieee...apa yang dilakukan pria tampan itu?"

"Dia membuat adik manis itu menangis?! Kejam sekali!"

Bisik-bisik dari pengunjung di sekitarnya membuat telinga Sasuke iritasi.Bahkan beberapa pengunjung mengambil gambarnya dengan ponsel mereka. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Sasuke makin kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangannya dan menempelkannya ke dada si pirang.

"Huwaaa...dia mencoba meremas dadaku!"

"Hieee...pria itu ternyata-"

Sasuke kelabakan dan pada akhirnya dia menarik si pirang pergi dari situ setelah dia membayar pesanan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,bodoh?! Aku seorang CEO perusahaan terkenal, kau mencoba untuk menjelek-jelekan namaku di depan banyak orang?"

"Habis aku tidak tahan melihat reaksi lambatmu. Dan sekarang mereka sudah tahu jika kau seorang CEO yang kejam dan mesum."

Naruto menyeringai saat dilihatnya Sasuke nampak menghela nafas panjang dan memijit pangkal hidungnya keras-keras.

"Cepat katakan saja apa maumu. Aku ini orang yang sangat sibuk. Dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni bocah nakal sepertimu."

"Heeh...akhirnya kau menyerah juga. Baiklah akan kukatakan mauku. Aku punya dua permintaan saja sih. Pertama-" Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan dada. "Beri aku uang 50 juta yen."

"Apa kau gila? Hei, aku bisa saja melaporkanmu karena pemerasan."

"Laporkan saja! Lagi pula ini tidak seberapa dengan **'kesucianku'** yang sudah kau renggut. Kurasa itu harga yang pas."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jika aku tidak melakukannya, bodoh! Rasanya saja aku sama sekali tidak ingat!"

Sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak khawatir lagi dengan orang-orang yang akan menatapnya. Dia sudah membawa Naruto ke gang sepi -antisipasi saja jika Naruto membuat ulah lagi. Dan benar-benar terjadi.

"Tapi aku ingat kau menelanjangiku!"

"Kau..." Sasuke mengeram kesal. Tahu begini, lebih baik dia _rape_ saja bocah ini agar dia tidak benar-banar rugi. _What the hell?!_ Dia tidak mau membayar untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Baikah in terlalu menyebalkan jika dibiarkan berkelanjutan. 50 juta yen, jumlah itu memang bukan apa-apa baginya.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah punya nomor ponselku. Kau bisa mengirimkan nomor rekeningmu kesitu. Lalu apa maumu yang selanjutnya?"

"Oho! Ternyata kau sudah tidak sabar untuk permintaanku yang selanjutnya!"

"SIAPA BILANG!!!"

Meski agak kaget karena Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak, tapi Naruto malah terkikik senang dengan reaksi itu. Uchiha Sasuke memang menarik.

"Yang kedua-" Manik biru Naruto menatap penuh maksud kearah manik kelam Sasuke. "Jadilah kekasihku, Uchiha-san!"

Dan dunia Sasuke terasa berputar seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
